The Games People Play
by Mommyzilla
Summary: A guy walks into a bar. Liason One Shot. Rated M for sex.


The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

Hi All! This is a self edit so please forgive any mistakes.

I wanted to let you know my beta Liason102 is motoring through the edit of story three so I will start posting that story some time next week. So a big THANK YOU for all Liason102's hard work.

* * *

She was sipping her glass of sparkling water when he walked in. Holy-moly did he look good. The butterflies in her stomach danced faster when she noticed that he hadn't shaved. She loved the rough edge it seemed to give his features. Just thinking about how that scruff would feel against her skin made her arousal spike hard. He was perfect. He just screamed bad boy. The man was a living, breathing, walking fantasy.

She watched as he looked around. Her table was in the back and the chair she was sitting in could not be seen from the bar's entrance. That was why she picked it. His gaze moved around the room like he was looking for something or maybe someone. It passed over where she sat and kept moving. After a few minutes he proceeded to the bar signaling for the bartender. He looked around again before sitting. The bartender placed a beer in front of him and he settled in.

She wanted him but she didn't know him. If she was going to have him then that needed to change. She could send over a drink and have him join her at the table, or she could join him at the bar. But whatever she chose she needed to do it soon. A man like that wouldn't stay alone for long.

The dress she had on was too dressy for the bar, more suited to a nightclub. It was also a lot shorter than something she would normally wear. But she liked it. Form fitting enough to show her body to its best advantage but not trashy enough that she would look like a woman on the prowl. It seemed to work though, just walking from the room to the bar several men had turned to watch as she went by. She was also wearing three-inch stilettos and if that didn't make a girl feel sexy nothing would. She decided to go for broke and rose from the table.

* * *

He was sipping on his beer when she came into view. And he stopped breathing. She was walking sex was all he could think as he got instantly and painfully hard. His hand tightened on the beer bottle as she closed the distance between them. A quick glance in the mirror showed him that he wasn't the only one in the room watching either. He lifted his bottle to his lips again as she slid into the stool next to his. From the corner of his eye he watched as her short dress slid higher up her leg revealing more of her thigh.

He brought his eyes back up to the mirror and watched her, watching him. She looked amazing. Her hair was a tangle of curls, soft and sexy. Like she had rolled around in bed for a couple hours before coming down to the bar. Her eyes were a shade of blue he didn't think he could find the words to describe and her lips made him think very naughty thoughts. All that combined with that dress guaranteed she would catch the eye of any man she passed. In the mirror he watched as she smiled when the waiter placed a rocks glass with a clear liquid over ice in front of her. But she still hadn't said a word.

* * *

His gaze in the mirror was so hot it made her heart beat faster. It also made her blush slightly which was silly. She didn't need to be embarrassed and coy so did not go with what she had planned for this evening. She needed to be bold and decisive. So she squared her shoulders, looked back at him in the mirror and smiled. Not a full smile more of a soft pout. When she heard him suck in a hard breath she knew she had him.

Turning ever so slightly she finally looked at him. Mmmm, she thought anticipation making her blood thick. "Want a fresh one?" She asked pointing to the bottle.

The beer in front of him was only half gone, but he agreed anyway. "Sure."

She signaled for the bartender, who couldn't get down the bar fast enough.

"Another beer for the gentleman please." With the order placed she turned back to him. "I'm Ellie." She said extending her hand.

He smiled as he extended his hand. "Jason."

He made sure to keep eye contact and to hold her hand a little bit longer than was polite. He saw the nerves pop into her eyes and not for one minute did he think she was acting.

"You're probably wondering what I'm doing all dressed up sitting in a bar alone." She said giving him a smile.

"Not really, but you can tell me if you like." He said bringing the bottle back to his lips to cover his smile. She too raised her glass but not before he saw her frown in confusion. He was going to make her work for it, but not too hard.

She recovered her balance quickly enough. Did she really think he was going to be that easy? The answer to that was no. "I wouldn't want to bore you." She shot back in a haughty tone, or as haughty as she could manage.

"If you bore me I'll leave." He responded, smiling at her all the while letting his gaze roam blatantly over her body.

She hesitated in forming her response. This was new for her and she wanted to get it right. As she was contemplating her next line, the bartender returned carrying a fresh drink. "The gentleman at the table in the corner would like to buy you a drink." He told her pointing across the room. The shock on her face was genuine. Not once during her planning on how to seduce this magnificent man did she even consider that someone might try to pick her up.

"The lady is with me." Jason stated, placing a proprietary hand on her arm.

"Yes sir." The bartender responded, but you could all but here him saying 'lucky you'.

Jason could feel that Ellie was trembling. "Easy sweetheart." He murmured rubbing his thumb over her arm to soothe. He watched while she took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Thank you. I'm not used to being out alone. I was supposed to meet my friend here. We were going to go to one of the clubs." She explained laughing slightly.

"Did you try calling her?" He asked taking another sip of his beer.

She nodded making her curls bounce. "She got a better offer. I don't suppose you'd be interested in going out?"

Instead of answering he signaled the bartender. She sat and watched while he asked the name of a good club to go dancing. Then he paid the bill before standing. Not once did he ask her input. "Ready?" He asked.

She hesitated only slightly before sliding off her stool to stand next to him. Without another word between them they left the bar.

* * *

Outside the doorman hailed them a car to get to the club, which was on the other side of the island. She noticed that it was not the one the bartender had recommended. And while curious she didn't speak on it. She paid for them to get in, a deliberate move on her part. One meant to show him that she didn't intend to owe him anything at the end of the night.

The club was nice it catered to an adult crowd, and they fit right in. The music had a loud, pumping beat and she couldn't wait to get out on the dance floor. She considered herself to be a pretty good dancer. And a man like Jason, well just looking at him you knew he was good at everything he did. "Would you like to get a drink?" She asked.

"If I wanted to spend all night drinking we could have stayed at the bar. Can you dance in those things?" Hell he couldn't figure out how she was able to walk in them. The last thing he wanted was for her to injure herself.

"Just watch me." Was her reply. She slung her bag across her chest before grabbing his hand and pulling him to the packed dance floor.

* * *

As they moved to music she tried to keep some space between them. But that didn't suit him, so he pulled her in tight against him. With his hand just above her ass he assured that she didn't move before rolling his hips and pressing his hard cock against her. With a wicked grin on his mouth and heat in his eyes he led her into the dance.

She now understood why people referred to dancing as vertical sex. She was hot and threatened to go up in flames any second. Jason's idea of dancing had her strung tight. Looking down she could see her tight nipples pushing against the fabric of her dress announcing to anyone who cared to look how turned on she was. She would have been embarrassed but their gyrations were no different than any other couple on the floor. She gasped again as he pulled her hips hard against him. She started out dancing between his legs but now he had one leg situated between hers. She was all but riding his thigh to the driving beat of the music. With her hands around his neck and her gaze locked on his she felt wanton and sexy. Caged and free all at the same time. The only thing that kept her from flying apart was the knowledge that he was just as turned on as him.

They'd been at the club dancing for who knew how long. And he found himself divided. When they left they would be going to bed. And he knew that it would be hot. They were both too primed for it to be any other way. So you would think that he would be rushing her out. But the way she looked, in his arms, her body moving to the Latin beat was too fucking sexy for words. When she danced she gave herself over to the music completely. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

For one song she faced away from him, grinding her ass onto him. It felt so good he damn near came in his pants. He'd had to fight the urge to drag her off the floor and take her outside. All the beast in him knew was that he could certainly find a dark spot outside to take her. To let her see just what her erotic show brought out in him. And the fact that they hadn't spoken since there arrival only fueled the fire. All the communicating was done through their bodies. How the hell had he gotten so lucky to get this woman?

The longer they moved together the more she wanted him. She felt the energy between them grow until it almost threatened to consume her. It was better than anything she could have imagined.

Unable to wait any longer he pulled her impossibly closer and whispered in her ear. "I want you." The demand was everything he was feeling in the moment.

"Yes." She responded without hesitation. It had come out as a low moan, but he must have heard her because not two seconds later they were headed for the door. He hailed a cab, and practically spat out the directions to the driver. She watched him the whole drive over, turned on by the wildness she'd unleashed with her fantasy.

He all but hauled her from the cab and into the lobby. Only slowing down once they were in the public space. He was so hard that it was difficult to walk, but that didn't give him the right to embarrass her. He wouldn't drag her across the lobby like some caveman. He pushed the call button hard and watched her squirm in the reflective doors. It was going to be a long ride to the suite.

They stepped into the elevator and when the doors closed and they were alone she turned slightly toward him. But he shook his head to keep her in place. She thought for sure his control was so shaky he'd maul her once they got some privacy. Hell he could make her come before they got upstairs; or she could make him.

As if he could read her mind he turned and looked at her. "Cameras." Was all he said.

It was of course enough. She wanted to do a lot of things, but putting on a show for security was not one of them. When the doors opened he grabbed her hand and practically dragged her down the corridor. She had to trot to keep up with his longer strides. He swiped the key card with one hand and pulled her into him for a hard kiss with the other.

They made it as far as the end of the foyer before he lifted her off her feet and slammed her into the wall. She didn't even feel it as she fumbled to get the zipper on his jeans down. Once his pants were open she got a surprise as his throbbing cock sprung free. He was going commando and damn that was sexy. "Hurry." She panted as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He needed to get a move on or she was coming without him.

He was still eating at her mouth while she freed him. When she pulled back for oxygen he started sucking on her neck. In the back of her mind it occurred to him that he was probably leaving marks. But for some reason that just made him harder. He needed to fuck her now and man was it gonna be good. He could tell by the way she was trembling and begging him to hurry. Reaching under her dress he ripped her panties out of the way and slammed home.

She came instantly screaming out her release, flooding his cock and making it easier to move. He pounded into her. His hands were tight on her hips as he powered up with his thighs. She was sobbing in pleasure and he was grunting as he reached for more speed. So fucking good was all he could think. Hot, wet and tight her body was the definition of paradise. She came again screaming his name and he could feel her nails digging into his back through his shirt. That bit of savagery did him in. His balls tightened to the point of pain and he pushed hard into her ravaged body coming deep inside her.

His knees gave out and they slumped to the floor still joined. She moaned with the impact and he did too. He had his head on her shoulder and hers was on his chest. She was still gripping his shirt like it was some sort of life line. Neither one of them was in any shape to talk or move so they simply stayed put. After who knows how long he was able to pull in a somewhat normal breath, but when he lifted his hand from the wall it was shaking. "So, is that what you imagined?" His throat was dry because of all the hard pulling in of air he had done.

She could only nod her head. Wow, who knew that passion like that even existed? She now understood how people made such crazy choices while in the grip of such a powerful emotion. No matter how deep or hard he pushed into her body she had wanted more. Craved more. She remembered digging into his back and hoped that she hadn't left any marks. Even now she was shaken at what her little fantasy had brought out in both of them.

"How about a shower?" He asked smiling.

"Sounds good." She responded smiling as well.

* * *

The next morning when she opened her eyes Elizabeth saw her husband smiling down at her. Last night had been mind-blowing. When she suggested the role play she was worried he would laugh at her, but he hadn't. Jason had been fully into fulfilling her fantasy. Since they were coming to Puerto Rico for some time alone it seemed like the perfect opportunity.

"Happy anniversary, Ellie." Jason leaned down and kissed his wife.

"Happy anniversary, Jason." Elizabeth said smiling.

"Are you ready for your present?" He asked her.

"I thought the trip was my present." She responded rolling to her side.

"It's the main gift. I have something else small for you." Jason just grinned. He loved surprising his wife. Nothing he could ever give her would be equal to what she'd given him. Her love and four wonderful sons. He reached under the bed and handed her a box. "Open it."

Sitting up she tucked the sheet under her arms and tackled the box. "Oh Jason." Inside was picture of him and their sons. Clearly done by a professional.

"Lucky took it when he was home the last time." Jason had a hell of time getting the picture done without her knowledge.

"Thank you." She gave him a kiss before looking at the photo. She didn't have any pictures of just her boys together. "Here's your gift." She reached inside the nightstand and pulled out a box.

Jason sat up next to her. Inside his box was a pair of monogrammed cuff links. "Thank you baby." He'd recently lost his. Or more accurately Jake had lost one while playing with them.

"There is something else under the cotton." She said softly.

Lifting the protective material he felt all the air leave his lungs as he stared at the picture. "You're pregnant?"

Elizabeth nodded as her eyes filled with tears. "Yes." They had been trying for a few months now.

"Are you okay? Was I too rough last night?" Jason asked concerned.

"Last night was fine I would have stopped you if we got too carried away." Elizabeth assured him. "So are you ready for a little girl this time?"

"You think?" He asked as he placed his hand on her stomach. A new baby.

"I do." She told him as she placed her hand over his.

"I love you Ellie." Jason said smiling wide.

"I love you too Jason." Elizabeth responded bringing her lips to hers and pulling him back down to the bed.

* * *

I thought we'd check in and see how Jason and Elizabeth from Hopelessly Devoted to You were doing. Hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
